Field
The present embodiments relate generally to lacrosse equipment, and more particularly, to a lacrosse stick head having a scoop configured to form a channeled pocket.
Background
Lacrosse players favor lacrosse stick head pockets that provide control in catching, throwing, and cradling a lacrosse ball. Characteristics of a pocket that affect such performance include the shape, structure, and tension of the stringing materials. Typically, preferred pockets provide a structure that guides a ball into and out of the pocket along a centerline of the lacrosse head, for accuracy in catching and throwing.